


Movie Night

by TacticalCupcakes



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 16:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19176853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TacticalCupcakes/pseuds/TacticalCupcakes
Summary: Natsuki wants to watch a horror movie with Yuri to try and impress her. But will she be able to handle it herself?





	Movie Night

For the better part of half an hour, I had been going back and forth with Natsuki as we tried to settle on a film to watch tonight. It’s one of those sleepy nights where you just want to curl up on the settee with your beloved, doing nothing but being content with that. It’s alright to do nothing as long as you’re doing it with _them_.

I’d had a feeling that Natsuki would object to anything I might suggest, so I allowed her to pick what we’d have tonight. I’d assumed she’d go for a cutesy animated movie like _District Attorney Eevee_ , or an anime special. Surprisingly, she’d decided on an adaptation of a popular horror novel. I’d been intrigued by it since I’d enjoyed the original book immensely, and it allegedly stayed true to the source material, but the fact that _Natsuki_ had chosen it left me more than a little bit skeptical.

“Are you _sure_ that’s the movie you want to watch tonight?”

Natsuki rolls her eyes at me, as if my question were patronizing. “Geez, what’s the big deal? I thought you liked that kind of stuff.”

“Oh, I do, it’s just… are you sure you can handle it? There are some quite… startling scenes…”

“I’m not a little kid, Yuri!” she pouts, “there’s no way I’m going to get scared of some movie!”

Whether she genuinely wants to watch the movie, or if she’s just trying to win some favour with me for something I’m not certain. However, I wasn’t going to pass up on an opportunity to relive a thrilling story.

“Alright, well, if you’re sure…” I sigh, pressing the “play” button.

_Let’s see if you’re right…_

…

She wasn’t right.

The first few minutes go well enough; we’re introduced to the main characters, the setting is established, and so on.

“Hah! This isn’t so bad!” she smirks smugly.

“We’re barely ten minutes in…”

“If the rest is like _this_ , we’re going to be just fine…”

…

_Don’t go down that alley…_

I’m sitting on the edge of the settee, staring at the screen with childlike wonder. Based on the book, one of the first major scares is about to come up as the protagonist encounters the creature stalking their shadow.

_I wonder what movies like this would be like if the characters were a little more genre savvy? They’d probably be over in 30 seconds…_

The movie goes quiet; I’m shaking in anticipation. Suddenly, the creature erupts from the murky darkness with a terrifying screech, sounding similar to rusted coins on cracked slate.

“EEEEK!”

Something tugs at my arm. I glance over and see Natsuki clinging to me, her face buried into my shoulder.

“Did something scare you?” I ask, barely holding back an ‘I told you so’.

“S-Shut up!” she glares at me, shuffling across the settee. “I-I just wasn’t expecting it! That’s all!”

“I’m sure…” I giggle.

I think she wanted to prove to me that she was tough and could handle anything, but the worst of the scares is still yet to come.

…

Over the course of the film, Natsuki kept sliding closer to me, occasionally reaching for my hand. Every now and then she’d cover her eyes, peeking through her fingers for a second before turning away.

As the credits roll, she lets out a long sigh, her grip on my arm loosening ever-so-slightly.

“I did it… I made it through it…” she whispers to herself. It’s really quite peculiar seeing her so vulnerable. Behind her brash mask, she just wants someone to make her feel safe.

_If that’s what you wanted, I’d have been more than happy to oblige without having to go through this song and dance._

“So,” I grin, “what’d you think of the movie?”

“A-Ah! I-It was, uh…” she fumbles with her words, “it was cool, I guess…”

“That was really fun! We should do it again sometime!”

“Y-Yeah, totally! But since I picked this one… y-you’d better think of a good follow up!”

“I’ll keep that in mind. Anyway,” I stretch, looking at the clock, “I’m feeling a bit drowsy… I’m going to try and get some sleep, okay?”

“W-Wait!” she jumps off of the settee, following me, “I, uh, I’m coming with you… to make sure you don’t get scared in the night!”

“Are you sure you’re not just scared yourself?” I say teasingly.

“N-No!” she punches me gently in the arm, “I have to look after you, so… “

“A-Also, I’m going to put a little light on so you don’t have to worry about anything in the dark… you’re lucky I’m here to protect you!”

“I sure am,” I laugh, heading upstairs.

It’s obvious that she was scared by the movie, but I don’t think I’ll bring it up any more; I think she wanted to try and prove to me she could indulge in some of my interests as I’ve done with hers. And even if she’s gone about it in a bit of a roundabout way, I can’t deny it’s rather sweet of her.

_Although we’ll see how she manages during the night…_


End file.
